quakefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Scrag
En Quake, un Scrag es una especie de criatura flotante que se asemeja a una serpiente cobra blanca combinada con un torso humano que escupe pequeños coágulos de color verde amarillento de veneno a sus oponentes. Estos coágulos pueden durar hasta diez segundos si no chocan con ninguna entidad o superficie. En algunos lugares, el Scrag se conoce como Mago (por ejemplo, el modelo del Scrag se almacena en un archivo "wizard.mdl" dentro de PAK0.PAK). El Scrag flota por medio de una vejiga de gas. Si el Scrag es asesinado, caerá al suelo. Estrategias * Solo y con otros Scrags, un Scrag es fácil de matar. Dos disparos de la Escopeta de Doble Cañón o un cohete pueden matarlo. Para evitar sus proyectiles, simplemente corre alrededor de él. Si hay un grupo de ellos, saca tu Pistola de Clavos y eliminalos. * Con otros Enemigos, los Scrags son un gran dolor. Por lo general, aparecen frente a ti en momentos inapropiados, como cuando estás a punto de disparar un cohete a otro enemigo. En habitaciones más grandes, tienden a mantenerse alejados de una pelea y te disparan. La mejor manera de minimizar su interferencia es dispararles cuando el enemigo con el que luchas está aturdido. Cuando el enemigo esté aturdido, retrocede y elimina los Scrags con tu Pistolas de Clavos. O bien, puedes intentar que el Scrag quede atrapado en el daño causado por una Granada o un Cohete, pero esto puede ser arriesgado, especialmente si estas en una habitación cerrada. * A medida que el Scrag escupe continuamente coágulos de veneno, puede provocar fácilmente luchas internas de monstruos. Sin embargo, sus capacidades de vuelo a menudo significan que los monstruos solo cuerpo a cuerpo pueden no ser capaces de tomar represalias contra el Scrag, sin embargo, el Scrag sigue siendo útil para distraer a los enemigos y quitárselos de encima. * El Scrag es el único monstruo volador en el Quake original y tiene un eje de movimiento similar al de un helicóptero, como ser capaz de flotar. El Scrag no es rápido, pero puede llegar a donde necesita para atacar, incluida entrar y salir del agua. * Además acercarse mucho al Scrag hará que no pueda moverse ni atacar al jugador durante unos segundos, El Hacha puede ser una buena arma en estas situaciones, pero puede ser arriesgado si tienes poca salud. Mensajes de Muerte * "Player" was scragged by a Scrag ''(fue escrajado por un Scrag) Apariciones * E1M2: Castle of the Damned (Difícil/Pesadilla) * E1M3: the Necropolis * E1M4: the Grisly Grotto * E1M5: Gloom Keep * E1M6: The Door to Chthon * E1M8: Ziggurat Vertigo * E2M4: the Ebon Fortress * E2M5: the Wizard's Manse * E2M6: the Dismal Oubliette (Normal) * E2M7: the Underearth * E3M2: The Vaults of Zin * E3M3: the Tomb of Terror * E3M4: Satan's Dark Delight * E3M5: the Wind Tunnels * E3M6: Chambers of Torment * E3M7: the Haunted Halls * E4M3: The Elder God Shrine * E4M4: the Palace of Hate * Foso de Shub-Niggurath Trivia * El Scrag tiene animaciones sin usar de él elevándose en el aire. * El Scrag fue originalmente llamado '''Duke of Sheol'.Tweet por John Romero donde dijo, ‘''Trivia: en Quake 1 el nombre original del Scrag fue Duke of Sheol.''’ * Los proyectiles del Scrag comparten mucho código con los Clavos. El proyectil del Scrag no se agregó hasta el final del desarrollo. Sonidos Galería Scrag fire.jpg|En Medio de un Disparo Scrag corpse.jpg|Cuerpo Scrag gibbed head.jpg|Cabeza Destrizada ScragTexture.png|Mapeado de Texturas ScragTextureHead.png|Mapeado de Texturas de la Cabeza ScragTextureProj.png|Mapeado de Texturas del Proyectil del Scrag Referencias en:Scrag Categoría:Enemigos de Quake